Five Years
by hallow777
Summary: Five years. It had been five years since they had had to run. Run away from the organization that threatened their lives. Five years since they left behind what was left of their lives and disappeared from the eyes of their friends and family.
1. Five Years Later

**AN: Yay! Its me again! I was trying to write the next chapter for my other story but this idea kept hitting me upside the head saying "Write me! Write me dang it!" So fearing that I was going to have bruises soon I decided I better write it.  
This could either be just a oneshot or it could have more chapters I am really not that sure about it right now. I imagine it will probably just stay as a oneshot though unless I get inspired to write more on it.  
I was listening to the song "Who Knew" by Pink (Which i don't own by the way) and this idea started forming in my mind. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or the song "Who Knew" by Pink.  
(Even though its not sung by her in my fanfic :))**

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew…_

Five years. It had been five years since they had had to run. Run away from the organization that threatened their lives.

Five years since they left behind what was left of their lives and disappeared from the eyes of their friends and family.

Five years since they left the ones they loved without so much as a goodbye. Left so that the Org. wouldn't see them as a threat anymore.

"Oi Kudou! Stop listening to that song and help me!"

Shinichi was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Heiji's voice coming from the hallway of the small apartment they were staying in. He pushed the pause button on his old mp3 player and the song "Who Knew" shut off mid-verse. It was a song he had discovered a few years back by an artist he had never heard of but he had falling in love with it immediately after hearing it. Placing the player in a drawer where it would be safe, Shinichi got up from the couch he was sitting on and went to see what Heiji was doing so early in the morning.

"Is there something wrong with your brain that makes you call me 'Kudou' even though you know that we all have different names now? What if someone over hears you! Ugh never mind, it's not worth fighting over this early in the morning. What are you doing?"

Ignoring Shinichi, Heiji continued putting on his shoes and then gestured for Shinichi to do the same.

"We have a job to do. Wenona wanted us to deliver a package to the town near here and I want to make it back before tonight, that's why we are leaving early."

Shinichi only nodded in agreement and followed Heiji out the door and down the dirt road, easily getting lost in his own thoughts again.

It wasn't uncommon for them to do jobs like this. Deliveries and labor were mostly the only jobs that were easy to come by in Annigeri. Don't know where that is? They didn't either until a year ago when they were traveling through India. They had only intended to stay for a few days but somehow those few days turned into a yearlong stay. The people were nice enough but most of the shops were family owned and hardly ever needed other workers. That made it kind of hard for outsiders to find jobs but thanks to Kaito performing for some of the royalty and entertaining them from time to time they weren't too bad off but it was nice to have a little extra money. It was hard for them at first to get used to the culture of India but seeing as all three of them were geniuses in their own right; it was pretty easy for them to pick up the language.

During the five years since they left Japan they had each taken on different names, depending on where they were at the time. Since they were traveling with a master thief, faking their identities wasn't much of a problem. Once again Shinichi was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of one of his friends.

"Jeevan! Nantan! Where you going?" Shinichi, who is known as Jeevan here, turned around to see Kaito running towards them with a big grin on his face. Kaito, who is known as Reeya to everyone else, was the one who always managed to cheer the other two up when they were feeling down. Even though most of the time Shinichi and Heiji were ready to tie him up and throw him in the river, they knew they wouldn't be able to get very far without him. That and the fact he would manage to untie himself and find them again anyway.

Even though Kaito put up a good poker face, Shinichi and Heiji knew he missed what he left behind just as much as them even though he seemed to hide it better. Not getting to say goodbye or tell their friends and family had been hard on them, the pain and regret still hadn't lessened over the years but they didn't have a choice.

Five years ago all three had woken up to find a Black Org. member standing over one of their loved ones with a gun pointed straight at their hearts. A deep fear settled in the bottom of their hearts as they were told just how long their loved ones had been in danger and how they wouldn't have been able to do anything until it was too late if they had been given the orders to kill. Fortunately the members had only been there to deliver a message and the teens received the message loud and clear. Disappear.

It was then that all three of them realized that they were up against something beyond their control. For the sake of their loved ones they had to leave and pray the Black Org. wouldn't think they were a threat anymore. They were lucky for the Org. forgot about them rather quickly as their new project started taking off.

The sky had gotten darker and soon it started to rain on the heads of the three teens. Shinichi pushed the sad thoughts of the life he couldn't go back to behind him just like he had every day for five years and raced to catch up with his friends who had started running when the rain started not bothering to wait for him.

* * *

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

_Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened_

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew_

Ran walked off the stage of the large concert hall, listening as the last few words of her song were echoed back to her along with the loud applause erupting from the crowd. Keeping her head down she walked past all the staff members that were congratulating her on another successful performance and headed straight for her dressing room. Once she was inside she carefully pulled off the blonde wig and let her own dark brown hair tumble down her back. No one knew that the newest idol Elimina was actually Ran Mouri, daughter of the not so famous anymore Kogoro Mouri. Something else that people didn't know was the fact that Elimina is actually three different people. Depending on who isn't busy the day Elimina has a concert is the one who gets to be Elimina for that night. Since both Kazuha and Aoko were busy tonight it was Ran who was performing as Elimina.

After stripping out of Elimina's usual clothes and changing back to her normal clothes, Ran was able to sneak out of the dressing room and blend in with the crowd in order to get outside and head back to the apartment she shared with Aoko and Kazuha.

The disappearance of their childhood friends had brought the three girls close over the years. After finding out Shinichi, Heiji, and another boy had disappeared at the same time, Ran and Kazuha had decided to go visit the family of the Kaito boy to see if they could find out why they had disappeared. What they found wasn't any clues to the disappearances but a teenage girl just like their selves trying to figure out what had happened to her childhood friend. It had taken them a while to open up to each other but once they found they could trust each other the three of them became inseparable.

After a while being in their hometowns became too much for the girls so they decided to save up and get an apartment on the edge of Tokyo. They never once forgot about their missing friends but they went on with their lives. Each girl took something from their friends and put in their daily life so as not to ever forget them. Ran took a liking to Sherlock Holmes books hoping to figure out just what Shinichi liked about those books so much. Many books later she found herself unconsciously figuring out her dad's cases herself. Apparently being around detectives for so long rubs off on you. After seeing a episode of the American tv show CSI she immediately was hooked and started to study more about the scientific/forensic side of crime. With both Shinichi and Conan gone and her dad not getting many cases she had plenty of free time to study so she quickly became one of the best Crime Scene Investigators in the area. Even though Megure-keibu begged for her to join his team she didn't want to be tied down by being part of a team. She still helps them when they really need the help though. Sometime during the second year of the disappearance she found a small kitten in the rain and brought it home with her. The cat, whom she named Mira, was a very obedient cat and was very easy to take care of so it was no problem to keep it although there were still a few…issues to work out. Namely the fact that there are currently 11 birds inside the apartment as well thanks to Aoko.

As for Kazuha, she took up motorcycling. After Heiji disappeared she would often take his motorcycle out for a ride just to feel like she was close to him again and soon found out that she really loved riding motorcycles. Kazuha had found a hidden talent as well. She was amazing with computers. After taking a computer programming class for extra credits her interest was sparked and before long she was taking other classes and learning things on her own. Soon she could hack into her friends computers with ease and with a little help from Agasa Hakase made a new security system for the apartment she shared with the two other girls. If she tried she could hack into any computer or device no matter how strong the security was. Aoko and Ran are always amazed at what Kazuha could do with a computer. They still weren't used to the coffee machine greeting them in the morning though. They would both jump every time it would cheerfully announce 'Good Morning Aoko/Ran!' while Kazuha snickered, drinking her own cup of coffee.

Aoko on the other hand found a book in Kaito's room that showed how to do many of the magic tricks he did. She had seen him do them many times and found it easy to imitate him. She was able to do all the magic tricks in the book by the end of the second year of the disappearances. The day that they had disappeared Aoko had gone over to his house to check on him since he didn't seem to be feeling well the day before. When she got there though he was gone and his doves were going wild. His mother had opened the cage and when she did they all flew out into the room knocking over everything. A quick whistle from Aoko had them all calmed down and sitting on the edge of Kaito's bed. Since she had spent so much time with Kaito they seemed to think that she was their master as well.

Once it was clear that Kaito wasn't coming back for a while and that the birds would not listen to his mother, Aoko decided she would take care of them until Kaito came back. She became the proud owner of 10 white doves and one black dove. All of the white doves except for one and the black dove were content to stay in their cages until they were used in a magic trick but the black one whose name was Kuro and a white one that was named Shiro hated being caged and always fought with each other so she was forced to leave them out of their cages. It became an everyday thing to see Aoko with Shiro and Kuro on each shoulder chirping at each other angrily. Before Kaito left he made sure to seal up his father's room completely but one day Aoko managed to open it on accident. That day she found out about Kaitou KID and what he was searching for. When she told her roommates about it they were finally able to find out how Kaito was connected to Shinichi and Heiji.

During the first year of the disappearance the girls were very depressed even though they were trying to move on until one day Yukiko noticed and decided they needed something to distract them. One of her friends opened up a new gymnastic gym in town and was looking for students. The girls were reluctant to try it at first but soon they grew to love it. The feeling of flying through the air on the trapeze and walking across the tightrope gave them the feeling of being free and made them forget about everything if only for a little while.

On the 3rd anniversary of the disappearances, the girls were in a very depressed mood and started singing whatever they were thinking at the time. Working together they managed to come up with a pretty good song which they called "Who Knew" but it would just get stowed away somewhere like everything else. Or at least that's what they thought. Yukiko had heard them and the wheels began to turn in her head. She had taken the disappearance of her son hard so now she was always trying to keep busy so she wouldn't have to think what might have happened to Shinichi. The next day the girls went to practice at the gym to find a talent agent waiting for them.

At first they refused but after a while they finally gave in and said they would do it but they didn't want people to know who they were. Aoko had found some old notes of Toichi's that explained how to change your voice and she and Ran had been working on it but Kazuha never could get the hang of it. After a little practice they found out they could make their voice sound like Kazuha's and then they decided that only one of them would have to perform. This is how Elimina was started and how the girls lived for the rest of the disappearance, alternating between being the new idol Elimina and balancing their own hobbies and jobs. Not knowing a plan was under way that would change everything.

_My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew_

When the boys returned from delivering the package later that night they were very surprised to find Jodie from the FBI waiting for them inside their house. They didn't know that the words she was about to speak would change everything and make them face what they ran away from years ago and change the lives of everyone around them again.

"They are creating something unimaginable and we can't stop them alone. Come back to Japan."

_I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend_

**AN: Yes i am aware the song lyrics are out of order I think it fits better that way. If you have not heard this amazing song go listen to it on youtube!**

**Ok thats it...Let me know what you think please? Just don't be to hard on me!  
**


	2. Shinichi's Depression

**AN: Its 3 in the morning so I am sorry if something doesnt make sense. I will go over it again when I have time tomorrow to fix any errors I made.**

**This was supposed to be a one shot people...but then again I guess if I really wanted it to just be a oneshot I wouldn't have left off where I did...  
This was going to be a longer chapter but i decided to split it into two because it was so long. **

**I can write drama? Wow I didn't think I could do it. **

**Disclaimer: No own Detective Conan *Falls asleep***

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shinichi had had mixed feelings that day a month ago when Jodie unexpectedly appeared in the apartment he shared with Heiji and Kaito and told them to go back to Japan. He was happy to be able to go back because even though India was really nice it just wasn't home. On the other hand though Jodie had told them they didn't really need to hide from their family and friends when they arrived in Japan but spending too much time with them would put them in unnecessary danger. He was both excited and terrified at the same time at the thought of seeing Ran, and of course his family and other friends but mostly Ran. What if she finally got tired of waiting for him? It had been 5 years since he had seen her as Conan and almost a year before all that since he had really been Shinichi for her. It wouldn't be to surprising if she had moved on and in fact part of him wished she had moved on while he was gone so that she could finally be happy. Then again that was a very very tiny part that wished for that. The rest of him became enraged thinking about another man making her happy.

Even though it was never mentioned Shinichi knew that the others had these very same thoughts as well. But ever since they had gotten to Japan and settled into an apartment that the FBI had gotten for them a month ago, they had been very busy so there hadn't been much time to just sit and talk.  
Jodie had given them that tiny explanation before hauling them to the nearest airport armed with one-way tickets to Japan but other than that, nothing had been mentioned about just what the B.O. was doing that was so horrible. The last time he had asked Jodie about it she had told him rather coldly that they didn't need to know yet and that they would find out when it was time.

It was a sunny Friday morning but Shinichi was still laying in bed listening to his favorite song once again on his Mp3 player. Seeing as there wasn't much for them to do since they didn't have jobs, he would have been content to stay in bed all day or at least until his stomach demanded food. Unfortunately for Shinichi, Kaito and Heiji had other plans for him. Light burst into the room temporarily blinding Shinichi as Kaito thrust open the heavy red curtains covering the windows.

"Up, up, up! We're bored!"

Shinichi sat up in his bed glaring at his two roommates who were acting like sugar high two year olds instead of the 23 year olds they actually were. He was about to grab his covers and lay back down but the covers disappeared in a puff of smoke. So he settled for glaring at the reason for his disappearing covers instead but Kaito was used to Shinichi's glare of death by now and just continued grinning happily.

"We want to play Rockband. Don't ya want to play it to, Kudou? We need ya to play drums!"

"Hattori, why the hell can't you two play it by yourselves and leave me alone?"  
There was _no _way they were going to make him play Rockband again. Although it was fun to be able to pretend to play an instrument even though he was tone deaf it quickly lost its appeal for him when for the two straight weeks after Jodie had given it to them, Kaito and Heiji played it practically nonstop making him play most of the time as well.

"Fine let me get dressed first and only if I get to pick the songs we play." Shinichi said as he got out of bed and forcefully pushed the other two out the bedroom door before going to his closet and getting dressed. If he wanted to get through the day with out having Eye of the Tiger or Livin' on a Prayer stuck in his head he would have to make a run for it as soon as they were busy. Shinichi had learned the hard way a long time ago that complicated and well laid out plans never worked against the detective and thief. Simplicity was his best bet. Quickly he got dressed in a red button up shirt and jeans that were a little long on him so that they would hide the spare pair of shoes he kept in his room for emergencies like this.

In the living room Kaito and Heiji had already gotten everything set up and were taking their places. Heiji took up lead guitar while Kaito got situated behind the microphone stand and adjusting his guitar so it fit right on him. Shinichi took his seat behind the drum controller and took up the drum sticks picked the first song he saw on the list that he knew started out fast on the guitar and bass but didn't have many notes on the drums until later in the song. As the song started up he carefully slid out of his seat and slowly headed towards the front door keeping out of the other's line of sight. It was rather easy considering the fact once the song came on and the notes started scrolling down the screen both Heiji and Kaito wouldn't pay attention to anything else. He could have set fireworks off behind them but they wouldn't have noticed a thing. Shinichi was almost out the front door when Kaito started singing and a shudder ran through him. It wasn't that Kaito was a bad singer, Oh no in fact he was a amazing singer always singing in the right pitch and everything. It was just the tiny little fact that he was singing in a perfect imitation of the original singer that had Shinichi shuddering. It was just very unnatural to hear a young female voice come out of a man's mouth.

As soon as the front door to their apartment closed behind him softly, Shinichi took off running as fast as he could. He knew that as soon as the drum notes started scrolling they would notice that he wasn't hitting any of the notes and realize what he had done.

The manager of the apartment building, who spent most of his time at the front desk reading or watching tv, looked up as Shinichi ran past but apparently he was used to it as he just went back to watching the game that was on tv.

It wasn't until Shinichi was a block or two away from the apartment building when he realized he forgot to bring his wallet with him which severely limited the things he could do to occupy himself until they had gotten enough of Rockband for the day. After he finished searching his pockets for any spare change he might have left in there he looked up and realized he was in front of the park. Deciding it was better than randomly walking around and risk being caught should they decide it was worth it to drag him back and glue him to the drum set, he walked through the gateway leading into the park. It wasn't overly crowded in the park but there was enough to keep him busy doing one of his favorite pastimes, people watching.

An hour later Shinichi had had enough people watching and decided to walk around the park instead. During the hour he had set on the bench watching the people around him he had seen so many couples fighting over the simplest things. He even got a front row seat to see a man proposing to his girl-friend and it reminded him strongly about what could have happened to him and Ran had he not gotten caught up in the Black Organization. That is until another woman came up to the man after he had stood up and hugged his fiancé and gave him back his tie that she said he left at her house last night. Needless to say his fiancé didn't take to that very well.

After seeing that proposal it seemed like everything and everyone reminded him of Ran in some way, He just could not get her off his mind. So when he came insight of the sandbox that was in the playground part of the park and saw someone that looked like Ran he wasn't surprised and turned around to go back the way he came knowing that it was just his mind playing tricks on him. That is until he heard her voice.

His head twisted around so fast he was sure that he was going to get whiplash. Flashbacks of her flashed through his mind quickly and he found his feet moving forward without him knowing. His mind wasn't playing tricks on him. It was really her.

Nearing her he could finally see who she was talking to. His heart constricted painfully at the sight but nothing could have prepared him for the word he heard next or the feeling of his heart shattering into a million pieces that one single word caused.

"Momma!"

She was holding a baby. _Her_ baby.

He turned around and ran out of the park not looking back at what he could have had if he hadn't been so caught up in solving mysteries. His mind whirled at the 'What Ifs' as he ran through the town not really seeing or caring where he was going. What if none of this happened? Would that be his child she was playing with? Would they had gotten a chance to be happy? What if they hadn't disappeared all those years ago? What if everything would have been ok? What if. What if. What if…

When he finally stopped running due to the fact he was too tired to keep going he looked around and started laughing uncontrollably upon realizing his feet had taken him to the Mouri Detective Agency. It seemed funny to him that his feet would take him back to the place he had spent so much time with Ran in. Part of him was tempted to go up those steps he walked everyday for a year and walk right up to Kogoro and tell him just who he was and had been while he was staying with them just to watch Kogoro get mad. Maybe he would even take a swing at him; god knows he deserved it for actually thinking that Ran would still be waiting for him after all this time. But in the back of his mind he knew that would cause more trouble than it was worth and was about to turn around and walk away.

As he continued to walk through the town, unwanted thoughts of who the father was ran through his mind. His first thought was that his nightmare had come true and she really had married Araide. As much as that thought bothered him he knew that at least she would be taken care of. That doesn't mean he has to approve of it though. A slight grin spread across his face as detective skills kicked in and reminded him that the baby had darker hair than Ran. Seeing as Araide has lighter colored hair it would be highly improbable but not impossible that their, dare he say it?, _child _would turn out to have darker hair.

So it wasn't Araide who else did she know that had dark hair? He refused to believe it was someone she met during the time he was in India. That didn't leave too many prospects. Shinichi stumbled as the image of a clumsy dark haired guy with glasses came into his mind. Anyone actually paying attention to Shinichi on the busy streets of Beika would have had a good laugh at all the expressions that crossed his face at the thought of Eisuke and Ran being together. The fact that Eisuke is involved with the B.O. was what bothered him about the two of them being together. It definitely wasn't the fact that he already had a deep rooted jealousy of Eisuke from when he was Conan. It wasn't. Really.

What about that karate guy that was with Sonoko? Makoto whatever his name was he had dark hair. Nah.  
The list went on in and on in Shinichi's head as he listed off all the males that Ran knew with dark hair. It ranged from classmates they went to school with to random males that had been involved with past cases and people that worked at the stores she visited often. But as the list went on it only served to make Shinichi feel even more depressed as he continued walking through town slowly back towards the apartment building, kind of hoping his roommates still wanted to play Rockband so that he could take out his anger on the drums.

**AN: Needs sleep.**


End file.
